1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an envelope sheet that is a foldable sheet to be transformed into an envelope.
2. Background Arts
Recently, developed are various types of envelope sheets to be used with an automated machine such as an envelope stuffer and an enveloping machine. A Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2000-343892 (Patent Document 1) discloses an envelope sheet.
The envelope sheet disclosed in the Patent Document 1 includes a rectangular first area, a rectangular second area extended from the first area along an envelope deployment direction (envelope feed direction) with interposing a first fold line, and a rectangular third area extended from the second area along the envelope deployment direction with interposing a second fold line. Namely, the three rectangular areas are aligned along the envelope deployment direction with interposing the two fold lines. Here, the first area is provided with a flap at its one end along the envelope deployment direction.
Although not explicitly disclosed in the Patent Document 1, an adhesive pasted area onto which the flap is to be sealed may be formed on the third area. The adhesive pasted area is extended perpendicular to the envelope deployment direction, and adhesive is pasted therewithin.
In an automated enveloping machine as mentioned above, printed papers are folded so as to be stuffed into envelopes as a content, and an envelope sheet as explained above is folded into an envelope while being fed by a pair of feed rollers. Subsequently, the folded printed sheets are stuffed into the envelope, and then the envelope is sealed.